fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Inigo
Inigo (アズール Azūru, Azur in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening. He is the son of Olivia, and a character from the future. If Olivia marries Chrom, then Inigo will be the brother of Lucina, if Olivia marries the Avatar, then he will be the brother of Morgan. Otherwise, he will be an only child. His birthday is on August 7th. His English voice is provided by Liam O'Brien. Profile Inigo is outgoing and likes to socialize. He likes women a lot and tries to pick up girls every day but often he is seen as a pervert and gets slapped instead. He is secretly trying to become a dancer. He goes out at night the most often of everyone in the army. Inigo loves to dance, but much like his mother, is much too shy to do so in public, even in front of his own mother. He tends to cry and become extremely depressed when nothing goes the way he planned. Inigo wears his mother's ring, the only memento he has left of her. In his Paralogue, Inigo has been tirelessly fighting off bandits to protect a local village, or more specifically, a local village girl. Chrom's army arrives to deal with the bandit and encounter Inigo. Olivia manages to catch up to him and Inigo is flustered by his mother's sudden appearance. He leaves to return to killing the bandits in hopes of scoring a date from the village girl from earlier. After defeating all the bandits, Inigo approaches his mother and tries introduces himself but finds himself unable to do so, so he shows Olivia his ring: the same ring she's wearing. Since returning from the future, Inigo had been searching for his mother by locating as many dancers as he could until he finally found her. Inigo tells her that he can dance too but when Olivia asks him to do so, he becomes shy to do so and asks his mother to dance, which she reciprocates the feeling. Inigo prepares to head back to the village for "tea-time" but Chrom tells him to either come with them or get left behind. With no choice, Inigo abandons his original intention and joins Chrom's army. After the war, Inigo traveled the world, solving other people's problems as a mercenary or entertaining others by dancing. Many people were grateful for his services. Inigo's support with Olivia reveals that he used to be shy as a child, but his mother in the future told him to try and work on his confidence by talking to girls. His skirt-chasing tendencies developed as a result of his mother's advice. This support also reveals that Olivia in the future taught Inigo how to dance, but she died right before she could teach him the last part of one last dance. He always wondered what his mother would say if she could see him dancing now when he finished the choreography, and tried to hide his dance from Olivia for as long as possible because it was not finished. In the end, Olivia decided to teach Inigo the final steps to the dance. Inigo's support with his father reveals that while he was in the future, he had to not show any weakness, and just kept fighting with a smile on his face while acting like nothing was wrong, even though both his mother and father were dead. His mission is to get back to a world where everyone can smile and feelings do not have to be feigned. In-Game Base Stats (Before Inheritance) |Mercenary |10 |11 |5 |2 |4 |9 |12 |4 |4 |5 | Armsthrift Patience | Sword - C | Killing Edge Concoction |} Supports Romantic Supports *Lucina (Lucina can also be his sister) *Kjelle *Cynthia *Severa *Noire *Nah *Morgan (Female Morgan can also be his sister) *The Avatar (Female) Other Supports *Olivia *Inigo's Father *The Avatar (Male) (Can also be his father) *Owain *Brady *Gerome Class Sets Base Classes *Mercenary - Promotes to Bow Knight or Hero *Myrmidon - Promotes to Assassin or Swordmaster *Barbarian - Promotes to Berserker or Warrior *Dread Fighter - Requires Dread Scroll Inheritance from Olivia Inigo cannot be classed as these, but he can inherit a skill from them *Dancer *Pegasus Knight - Dark Flier - Falcon Knight Avatar as Father *All other possible male classes *Tactician - Promotes to Grandmaster Chrom as Father *Cavalier - Promotes to Great Knight or Paladin *Archer - Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight He will always inherit Rightful King. Frederick as Father *Cavalier *Knight - Promotes to General or Great Knight *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider Virion as Father *Archer - Promotes to Sniper and Bow Knight *Wyvern Rider *Mage - Promotes to Sage and Dark Knight Stahl as Father *Cavalier *Archer Vaike as Father *Fighter - Promotes to Warrior or Hero *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster Kellam as Father *Knight *Thief *Priest - Promotes to War Monk or Sage Lon'qu as Father *Thief *Wyvern Rider Ricken as Father *Mage *Cavalier *Archer Gaius as Father *Fighter *Thief Donnel as Father *Fighter *Villager Gregor as Father Inigo receives no new reclassing options from Gregor. Libra as Father *Priest *Mage *Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer or Dark Knight Henry as Father *Thief *Dark Mage Quotes Event Tiles *"What's this on the ground? ...Perhaps some lovely lass dropped it?" (item) *"I was just practising a few dance moves. I hope no one was watching..." (exp) Relationship Event Tiles Asking - Men *"What do you dream about? People like us should share these things!" (dreams) *"What do you do when we have spare time between battles?" (free time) *"Why the silly grin? Don't tell me you saw me practicing my dances!" (happy) *"You know, you're fun to be around. Why don't we fight together in the next battle?" (team up) Replying - Men *"I dream of being a danc... Uh, I mean, sweeping the ladies off their feet!" (dreams) *"My little secret. But it's nothing worth mentioning." (free time) *"Sadly, no... I simply caught a glimpse of a lovely maiden." (happy) *"I'll do my best. Together, we should be able to handle any foe!" (team up) Asking - Women *"I've always wondered how ladies like you spend their free time. Care to share?" (free time) *"You wear a radiant smile today. Perhaps you were pondering having tea with me?" (happy) *"Why don't you and I fight together in the coming battle? Beauty inspires me." (team up) Replying - Women *"I dream of being a danc... Uh, I mean, being a man worthy of your affection." (dreams) *"Join me for tea, and perhaps you'll learn how I fill my private time." (free time) *"Not at all! Did I really seem that happy? It flatters me you even noticed." (happy) *"Fight with you? I would be honored beyond words, my lady." (team up) Asking - Olivia *"Mother, did I catch you flirting with another man? Please don't erase my existence." (concern) *"Mother, you move so gracefully in battle. Will you teach me your secrets?" (train) Asking - Father *"Father, is there anything you would like? I did so little for you in the future..." (gift) Replying - Father *"Don't worry, Father. I'll be alright." (concern) *"You and me? Well, all right. If I win, I can brag to the ladies!" (train) *"Hmm... When Mother was still alive, she talked about you a lot. About how brave and kind you were. You must have earned a lot of points! I was actually quite shocked at how aver... Er, never mind." (story) Level Up *"Please let all the girls have seen that..." (6+ stats up) *"All right! Luck is on my side tonight!" (4-5 stats up) *"Ah, another solid step in the right direction." (2-3 stats up) *"Please don't let any girls have seen that..." (0-1 stat up) *"I'd say that's strong enough. Bulk is...tacky." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Oh, I look good in this. Popularity here I come!" Armory *"There's so much I want... How will we decide?!" (buying) *"Imagine the shame if they refused to buy my things!" (selling) *"I want something that looks as good as it feels!" (forging) Confession Final Chapter Battle Dual Support *"Let's dance." *"I've got you!" *"A one and a two..." *"Let's go!" *"Here they come." *"Careful now." *"Steady." *"Count me in!" *"I have your back!" Dual Strike *"Well, hello there!" *"Move those feet!" Dual Guard *"Not today!" *"You alright?" Partner Defeated Enemy *"Beautiful." *"Thanks!" *"You work fast!" Enemy Defeated *"Nothing personal!" *"All safe now." *"Guess I win!" Critical *"It's been lovely." *"No hard feelings!" *"This is your last dance!" *"I'm a man of passion!" Death/Retreat Quotes “I fear I've become... food for the flowers... I wish I could have seen you... just once” —Inigo's death quote in Paralouge 6 Etymology The name Inigo likely comes from'' indigo'', sixth color of the rainbow and a cross between blue and purple. Azur's name likely comes from azure, meaning blue, possibly in reference to his armor. Inigo's name could possibly be based on "Inigo Montoya," a character from the movie/book "The Princess Bride;" this is based on the famous quote "... you killed my father, prepare to die!" and how, in the future, Inigo's father is dead. Trivia *Inigo's birthday is the same day that Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon was first released in Japan. *In the beginning of Paralogue six, Inigo is seen saving a villager whom he calls "buttercup". This is a reference to the character Inigo Montoya from the movie "The Princess Bride" who similarly helps to save a Princess named Buttercup. *Inigo's official artwork depicts him wielding a Silver Sword. *Inigo, as Chrom's son, has the Mark of Naga in his right eye - opposite of his sister Lucina. He reveals this to Chrom in Inigo's paralogue if Chrom recruits him. Interestingly, the Brand does not appear in his critical cut-ins. **Inigo is the only child character explicitly mentioned to have the Mark of Naga in their eye. Chroms other children never mention it, in their eye or otherwise. Gallery File:Azure.jpg|Inigo's portrait in Awakening. File:azure confession.jpg|Inigo confessing his feelings to the Avatar. File:Azureconfession.jpg|Inigo's full confession. File:Azur (Yukata CG DLC).png|Inigo in Another Story: Secret Spa of Bonds DLC episode. File:Azureconcept.jpg|Concept art of Inigo. File:Azur Hero FE13 Icon.png|An ingame map icon of Inigo as a Hero. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters